staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 sierpnia 1984
Program 1 9.00 "Krąg" - magazyn harcerzy oraz film Teleferii "Wakacje z duchami" - "Tajemniczy przybysz" - polski film przygodowy 10.30 "Sceny z Powstania Warszawskiego" - film dokumentalny 17.05 Program dnia 17.10 Losowanie Express Lotka i Małego Lotka 17.20 DTV 17.30 "Czerwone węże" - polski film obyczajowy 19.00 Dobranoc: "Pomysłowy Dobromir" 19.10 "Całe Życie Marii" - reportaż filmowy 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Publicystyka 20.15 "Sceny z Powstania Warszawskiego" - film dokumentalny Tadeusza Makarczyńskiego oraz rozmowa z Sylwestrem Braunem - ps. Kris 21.15 Studio Sport 22.00 DT - Komentarze 22.15 Żniwa 84 22.30 Requiem Polskie Krzysztofa Pendereckiego 23.30 DT - 24 Godziny Program 2 17.20 Program dnia 17.25 Język angielski (18) 17.55 Język rosyjski (18) 18.30 Program lokalny 19.00 "Śpiewnik domowy" - "rozszumiały się wierzby płaczące" 19.20 Przeboje "Dwójki" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Przyjechała telewizja - "Jeden przeciw wszystkim" 20.15 "Tam, gdzie pieprz rośnie" - "Czterej w służbie mahometa" 21.15 DT - Wydarzenia - Telefon Dwójki 21.30 Gość letniego studia Dwójki 21.45"Epitafium dla pokolenia" - widowisko poetyckie 22.15 "07 zgłoś się" - "24 godziny śledztwa" - film prod. polskiej BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 Olympic Breakfast Time 9.00 Olympic Grandstand 11.30 Gharbar 11.55 Pages from Ceefax 12.30 News After Noon 12.57 Regional News 13.00 Olympic Report 13.45 King Rollo 13.50 Bric-a-Brac 14.00 Gilbert White Lived Here 14.15 Cricket 16.20 Play School: It's Wednesday 16.40 The Monkees 17.05 Newsround 17.10 Silas 17.45 Evening News 17.55 Regional Magazines 18.15 Olympic Grandstand 19.20 Wednesday Western: The Last Wagon 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.25 Olympic Grandstand 22.00 The Bob Monkhouse Show 22.55 Olympic Grandstand BBC2 6.05 Open University 9.00 Look Back with Noakes 9.30 The Amazing Adventures of Morph 9.35 Why Don't You ... ? 10.00 Play School 10.25 Cricket 12.50 Pages from Ceefax 13.20 Cricket 14.15 Glorious Goodwood and Cricket 19.35 News Summary 19.40 Collecting Now-Know Your Picture 20.00 Harty Goes to Hollywood 20.30 The Travel Show 21.00 Sing Country 21.30 A Winter Harvest 22.20 Cricket 22.55 Newsnight 23.40 Life Power 0.10 Kansas City Bomber ABC 17:30 Loving 18:00 Family Feud 18:30 Ryan's Hope 19:00 All My Children 20:00 One Life to Live 21:00 General Hospital 22:00 Closedown 02:00 Summer Olympics CBS 16:00 The New $25,000 Pyramid 16:30 Press Your Luck 17:00 The Price Is Right 18:00 Closedown 18:30 The Young and the Restless 19:30 As the World Turns 20:00 Closedown 20:30 Capitol 21:00 Guiding Night 21:30 The Edge of Night 22:00 Closedown 02:00 The American Parade 02:45 Movie: Leave 'em Laughing (1981) 05:00 Closedown NBC 06:35 Late Night with David Letterman 07:35 Closedown 16:00 The Facts of Life 16:30 $ale of the Century 17:00 Wheel of Fortune 17:30 Scrabble 18:00 Diff'rent Strokes 18:30 Search for Tomorrow 19:00 Days of Our Lives 20:00 Another World 21:00 Santa Barbara 22:00 Closedown 02:00 Double Trouble 02:30 Jennifer Slept Here 03:00 The Facts of Life 03:30 Busted Pilot 04:00 St. Elsewhere 05:00 NBC Nightly News 05:30 The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson 06:30 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CBS z 1984 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 1984 roku